


Сон Красного Короля

by Elga, Rassda



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод драббла <a href="http://www.greenapple.oscillating.net/the-red-king-who-dreams/">"The Red King, Who Dreams"</a>, автор greenapple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон Красного Короля

_На Короле был красный ночной колпак с кисточкой и старый грязный халат, а лежал он под кустом и храпел с такой силой, что все деревья сотрясались._  
 _— Ему снится сон! — сказал Траляля. — И как по-твоему, кто ему снится?_  
 _— Не знаю, — ответила Алиса. — Этого никто сказать не может._  
 _— Ему снишься ты! — закричал Траляля и радостно захлопал в ладоши._

  
  
  
Он смотрит, как Алиса в зеркале вертится так и эдак в танце, полном любопытства и любования. Он приседает, и она склоняется в реверансе, соломенные волосы трутся в вырезе платьица о начинающую округляться грудь.  
  
Он знает эту историю. Он знает почти все их истории. Хотя, в детстве, страшно боялся приоткрывать завеси в этот таинственный мир, куда мальчикам хода нет. Мир, где поцелуи поднимают мертвых, и девушки, затянутые в платья с корсетом, стоят, застыв, перед лицом животного желания.  
  
Где насилие это не просто пинок ногой или удар кулаком и крик, а медленный распад изнутри, вечный цикл обновления, перерождения.  
  
Он смотрит на свое отражение, на заостренную кроличью мордочку, усыпанную веснушками, на пухлые розовые губки, на лапки, на порог, который не переступить.  
  
Рукой прикоснуться к стеклу. Затем бедром, потом поцелуй, и шелест расходящейся ткани и кружев. Они царапаются о стекло, словно тихое приглашение, и он раздвигает перед ней ноги. Прижимается к ней — она твердая. Холодная и недоступная. Он пытается снова и снова, в пышные складки, и снова, в кулаки сжимая руки, как будто сможет выбить из нее то, что хочет. Дыхание из его рта размывает ее лицо, его мечущееся тельце выстреливает на ее ножки, мокрая струйка и жемчужная лужица.   
  
И в этот самый момент – в этот короткий момент вечности – он как будто оказывается на другой стороне.


End file.
